<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You FOOL! by Zinc10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619338">You FOOL!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinc10/pseuds/Zinc10'>Zinc10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Fan Comics, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, several comics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinc10/pseuds/Zinc10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale signs a contract with a demon. The FOOL!<br/>Cute, short comics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Fool!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>You fool! You have signed away your hand in marriage to a demon! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Digital art version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Digital version of chapter 1. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To have and to Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale should have read the fine print! The fool!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale should have read the fine print... </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pits of HELL</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>